peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc Riley
Marc Riley (born in Manchester, Lancashire, England, 10 July 1961) is a British musician, alternative rock critic and radio DJ on BBC Radio 6 Music. Formerly a member of the Fall, he had his own record label, In-Tape, and also formed Marc Riley And The Creepers '''(also known as '''Marc Riley With The Creepers and later on simply called The Creepers). The Creepers were: Marc Riley (Guitar/Vocals), Eddie Fenn (Drums), Paul Fletcher (Guitar), Pete Keogh (Bass) Paul Fletcher and Pete Keogh were later replaced by Mark Tilton on Guitar and Phil Roberts on Bass. The records they made were full of hard hitting humour and remained as opinionated as those of Riley`s former Boss Mark E. Smith (who apparently wrote the sarcastic Middle Class about Riley). Riley also contributed to a flexidisc single for the Oink! comic under the name of The Oinkletts 'in 1986. Marc eventually split up The Creepers in 1987 after having got nearly no commercial success. Marc has worked in radio since about 1990 and for 14 years of that he worked with Mark Radcliffe on BBC Radio 5 and BBC Radio One, during which time he was known as Lard. He joined BBC Radio 6 Music in April 2004. Links To Peel Peel got into the Creepers, when Marc Riley left one of Peel's favourite bands, The Fall, to create a new band called Marc Riley & The Creepers. The group did 5 sessions for Peel's show between 1983 and 1987. After the band split, Peel wondered what became of Marc Riley. On 01 December 1990, Peel thought Riley left music and did a job stripping houses. The duo would meet regularly when Riley joined BBC Radio One as part of Mark And Lard with Mark Radcliffe. Peel would sometimes present Mark And Lard's show when the duo were away. However after Peel's death, Marc Riley paid tribute on the 2005 Channel 4 documentary John Peel's Record Box. As part of the 10th anniversary of Peel's death in 2014 on BBC Six Radio, Riley commented that his greatest memory of Peel was when he covered Mark Ratcliffe's show on BBC Radio One during the 90's. He also mentioned that he had co-presented a show with Peel, but felt it wasn't a success http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p025p6rw. Sessions First session was released on Marc Riley With The Creepers ‎– Creeping At Maida Vale (1984, In Tape, Vinyl) 1. Recorded: 1983-11-21. Broadcast: 29 November 1983. Repeated: Peel Late Nov 1983, 15 December 1983 *Cure By Choice / Location Bangladesh / Baby Paints / Blow Your Own Trumpet / Pickin' The Nose 2. Recorded: 1984-06-26. Broadcast: 05 July 1984. Repeated: 23 July 1984, 19 December 1984, 28 May 1985 *Snipe / Hole 4 A Soul / Shirt Scene / Shadow Figure 3. Recorded: 1985-08-25. Broadcast: 04 September 1985. Repeated: 23 October 1985 *Black Dwarf / Bard Of Woking / Goin' Rate / Cold Fish 4. Recorded: 1986-05-27. Broadcast: 04 June 1986. Repeated: 23 June 1986 *Another Song About Motorbikes / The Adventures Of Brian Glider / Bank Of Horrors / Stroke Of Genius 5. Recorded: 1987-02-08. Broadcast: 25 February 1987. Repeated: 17 March 1987, 02 June 1987 *Lucky / Yea Heavy And A Bottle Of Bread / Sparks / Tearjerker Live Recorded: 1984-10-12. Live At The ICA. Broadcast: 03 December 1984 #Location Bangladesh #Down In The Bunker #Shirt Scene #Snipe Other Shows Played ;1983 *20 July 1983 (BFBS): Favourite Sister (7" - Favourite Sister / Carry Mi Card) In Tape IT 001 *25 July 1983: Favourite Sister (7" - Favourite Sister / Carry Mi Card) In Tape *31 July 1983 (BFBS): Favourite Sister (7" - Favourite Sister / Carry Mi Card) In Tape IT 001 *03 August 1983: Favourite Sister (7" - Favourite Sister / Carry Mi Card) In Tape *11 October 1983: Jumper Clown (7" - Jumper Clown / Violins) In Tape *15 October 1983 (BFBS): Jumper Clown (7" - Jumper Clown / Violins) In Tape 002 *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Jumper Clown (7" - Jumper Clown / Violins) In Tape 002 *Peel Late Nov 1983: Jumper Clown (7") In Tape ;1984 *04 June 1984: Teacher Travel (album - Gross-Out) In Tape *31 October 1984: Shirt Scene *Peel Late Oct 1984: Shirt Scene *Peel Late 1984: Shadow Figure (12" EP) In Tape ' ' ;1985 *Peel Early 1985: We Don't Sayn (album – Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 *14 March 1985 (Radio Bremen): Breakneck 2 (album – Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 *27 March 1985: Judas Sheep (album – Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 *08 April 1985 (BBC World Service): Judas Sheep (album – Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 *14 April 1985 (BFBS): Harry's Chin (album – Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 *Peel 018 (BFBS): 'Snipe (LP-Gross Out)' (In Tape) *Peel 018 (BFBS): 'Shadow Figure (12")' (In Tape) *Peel 022 (BFBS): 'Goin' Rate (12"-4 A's From Maida Vale)' (In Tape) *Peel 024 (BFBS): 'Goin' Rate (LP-Warts 'N' All - Live In Amsterdam)' (In Tape) *Peel 024 (BFBS): 'Pollystiffs (LP-Warts 'N' All - Live In Amsterdam)' (In Tape) *20 November 1985: Goin' Rate (12") In Tape *Peel Late 1985: Goin' Rate (session) *03 December 1985: Goin' Rate (LP - Warts 'N' All - Live In Amsterdam) In Tape ' 's 'Baby's On Fire']] ;1986 *20 January 1986: Cure By Choice (LP - Cull (The Singles Mid '83 - Mid '84)) In Tape *23 January 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 027 (BFBS): 'Cure By Choice (LP-Cull)' (In Tape) *Peel 036 (BFBS): 'Location Bangladesh (LP-Cull)' (In Tape) *10 July 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 037 (BFBS)): 'Baby's On Fire (7")' (In Tape) *09 October 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 043 (BFBS)) 'Teacher Travel (LP-Gross Out)' (In Tape) *04 June 1986: The Oink Song (flexi 7") (In Tape) - under the pseudonym The Oinkletts, but Peel notes Riley's involvement. *23 July 1986: Another Song About Motorbikes (12" - Baby's On Fire) In Tape *05 August 1986: Another Song About Motorbikes (7" - Baby's On Fire) In Tape *09 December 1986: Chocolate Box (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *15 December 1986: Stroke Of Genius (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *18 December 1986 (Andy Kershaw): Sharper And Wider (v/a cassette album - Ideal Guest House) Backs ;1987 *13 January 1987: Another Song About Motorbikes (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *19 January 1987: Chocolate Box (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *23 January 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 050 (BFBS)): 'Chocolate Box (LP-Miserable Sinners)' (In Tape) *04 February 1987: Bank Of Horrors (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *24 June 1987: 'Brute (7 inch)' (Red Rhino) *30 June 1987: 'Brute (7 inch)' (Red Rhino) *10 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Brute (7") Red Rhino *14 July 1987: Brute (7") Red Rhino *22 July 1987: Cold Fish (v/a LP - 10 Years After The Goldrush) Constrictor *Peel 050 (BFBS): 'Chocolate Box (LP-Miserable Sinners)' (In Tape) *04 November 1987: Tearjerker (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino *09 November 1987: Liquorice Flavour (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino *10 November 1987: Rosalyn (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino *13 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 074 (BFBS)): 'Rosalyn (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) *18 November 1987: Act Your Age (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino *20 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 074 (BFBS)): 'Liquorice Flavour (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) *20 November 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 074 (BFBS)): 'Tearjerker (LP-Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour)' (Red Rhino) *The Peel Tapes Vol.5: Tearjerker from the LP "Liquorice Flavour" ;1989 *15 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 109 (BFBS)): (JP: 'I was wondering the other day, whatever became of Marc Riley? I phoned somebody in Manchester to find out, but to be perfectly honest with you, I've forgotten the answer. But here he is with the Creepers.') 'Another Song About Motorbikes (LP-Miserable Sinners)' (Constrictor) (JP: 'It'd be a sad thing if he's turned his back on showbiz. Mind you, I don't blame him if he has.') *25 July 1989: Bank Of Horrors (LP - Miserable Sinners) In Tape *Peel Summer 1989: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed *11 September 1989: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper A Retrospective) Bleed ;1990 *01 December 1990: Shadow Figure (album - Sleeper - A Retrospective) Bleed ;1992 *05 July 1992 (BFBS): Goin' Rate (CD - Sleeper) Bleed ;1993 *18 December 1993: ''(JP: ‘and what is going on your 1FM fun turntable next, is Lardy boy or whatever he’s called.) '' ‘Cure By Choice (12 inch – Creeping At Maida Vale)’ (In Tape) ;1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS): Cure By Choice (12" - Creeping At Maida Vale) In Tape *16 December 1994: ‘Shadow Figure (12 inch )’ In Tape ;2002 *27 November 2002: 'Pollystiffs (7")' (In-Tape) ;2003 *24 July 2003: 'Baby's on Fire (12")' (On Tape Records) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *BBC Radio 6 Music *Mark Riley: Remembering John Peel Category:Artists Category:People